Golden (song)
|recorded = 2017 |length = 3:07 |label = BMG |writer = |producer = Lindsay Rimes |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Stop Me From Falling" (2) |this_song = "Golden" (3) |next_song = "A Lifetime to Repair" (4) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Golden}} "Golden" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken as the title track from her fourteenth studio album Golden (2018). It was released by Darenote Limited, as an album track, on 6 April 2018 for digital consumption. However, it was confirmed on 28 May 2018, that the song is the third single from the album. The song was written by Kylie, Lindsay Rimes, Liz Rose and Steve McEwan, during her two week visit to Nashville; production was handled by Rimes. Musically, along with the previous singles, "Golden" is a pop song with elements of country music. Lyrically, it talks about living life and showing determination. The song also mark the first time in her 30-year career that Kylie has released the title song from the album as a single. The music video for "Golden" was directed by Sophie Muller, who also directed the videos for "Dancing" and "Stop Me From Falling". It was recorded on a foot terrace Havana, Cuba, during the same time that the video for the Gente De Zona remix of "Stop Me From Falling" was filmed; Kylie uploaded a post to Instagram, captioning the photo: "We had no lights, no crew... no makeup!! It took some convincing from my Director, Sophie Muller but we did it!" Background and composition Following the suggestion to incorporate country music into the album, Kylie spent two weeks in Nashville, where she wrote three songs for Golden: the lead single "Dancing", album track "Sincerely Yours" and "Golden"; Kylie felt that the location had had a "profound" effect on her, and what she'd learned about song writing had stayed with her once she'd returned to the UK, and lead her to be able to use a more story-telling aspect in her lyrics. Lyrically, "Golden" is a response to the ageism that Kylie feels she faces within the media and industry; regarding the lyrics of the song, she stated: "Golden" is a self-empowerment anthem, which has been described as a take on soundtracks from Spaghetti Western films, namely referencing Ennio Morricone's theme song to The Good, the Bad and the Ugly with the yodeling that appears at the start of the track. "Golden", like most of the songs from the album, uses a more organic production, and is backed by guitars, hand claps and a drum machine. "Golden" runs for three minutes and eight seconds. Release "Golden" was released as the third official single from Golden on 28 May 2018, Kylie's 50th birthday; a low-key video, show in Havana, Cuba, was released and uploaded to her official YouTube channel. The release came following the singles "Dancing", which was released in January 2018, and "Stop Me From Falling", which was also released as a remix featuring Gente de Zona, with the video also being shot in Havana, Cuba. "Golden" also marks the first time that one of Kylie's title tracks has been released as a single. Initially, no digital releases for "Golden" appeared, in the way that there were for "Dancing", "Stop Me from Falling", and the promotional single "Raining Glitter"; however, one week after the release of the fourth single from Golden, "A Lifetime to Repair", was released, a two-track digital remix EP for "Golden" was released, with two remixes from Weiss: a remix and an extended remix. Music video The accompanying music video for "Golden" was was shot in Havana, during filming the "Stop Me From Falling" remix with Cuban reggaeton duo Gente de Zona. The video was directed by Colin Solal Cardo and produced by Siobhán Daly, who both shot the first video to Kylie's previous single, "Stop Me from Falling". The video opens with shots of Kylie lounging on a bed and dancing in waves at a beach. Bright close-up shots of Kylie then appear between scenes of her singing and dancing on the beach. As the chorus starts, the shots alternate between the close-ups and the beach scenes. The second chorus then shows Kylie running through the streets at night, wearing a ball gown-like dress. The video then ends with a shot of Kylie smiling and walking towards the camera, wearing a red dress. Live performances "Golden" was first performed live during the Kylie Presents: Golden concerts in March 2018. The song was also performed during her 2018 appearance at G-A-Y, and was also performed as part of her hits medley during her performance at the White Party in Palm Springs in 2018. On 21 July, she performed the song on The Voice Kids UK. Kylie opened her performance at Radio 2 Live in Hyde Park in 2018 with "Golden", and went on to open with the song on the Golden Tour in 2018, where she rose to the stage atop a set of suitcases in a flowing pink gown. Formats and track listings Digital download - Weiss Remix #"Golden" (Weiss Remix) - 3:01 #"Golden" (Weiss Extended Remix) - 5:13 Lyrics Category:Songs Category:Golden Category:2018 Category:BMG Category:Singles Category:Golden singles Category:2010s singles